A Silent Klutzy Angel
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: after a terrable accident will Lita ever be able to forgive herself... maybe with the help of a slient klutzy angel..... read and review... Sorry i am bad at summarys


**Hey Guys this is just a little one shot I had written ages ago its written entirely in Lita's perspective…. Please read and review let me know what you think**

**Love you all **

**Guitarbabe2005 xOx**

I could feel the adrenalin pulsating through my veins, looking behind me I could see he was gaining on me. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and turn me around

"Got ya Lita haha," said my best friend Ken

"Yeah, yeah you got me, but I'm gonna get you faster."

Ken started running in the opposite direction on the road, it was the perfect day. Ken and I hadn't spent any time together in a while there wasn't a car in sight so we took advantage of it and played tag all over the road like children. No one would think we were both 17 the way we were acting, then out of nowhere a truck came over the rise. I don't know if Ken saw it, I screamed

"LOOK OUT" then every thing went in slow motion. The trucks horn, Ken's smiling face as he looked over his shoulder and the look of horror as the truck hit him. As Ken went under its wheels I felt so useless. Then I saw Ken's broken and bloody body on the road, the truck just kept on going leaving bloody tyre tracks behind it, Ken's blood... After that all I remember is screaming.

I felt a hand softly shaking me. I opened my eye's and saw my best friends Serena, Amy, Raye and Mina sitting beside my bed.

"W-w-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you guys be asleep"

"You were screaming, Serena woke us up and we came in to check on you" said Amy softly

"You had that dream again didn't you Leets" said Serena tears of sorrow running down her face

I just nodded 

"It was 6 years ago honey " whispered Mina "he wouldn't want you to be like this… if he knew" 

"I-I-I know but…" my voice drifted off "it's today" the girls went silent Serena leaned over and hugged me. I looked at the time on my clock radio, the red luminous numbers told me it was 6:30am.

"wow Sere its early" I joked trying to make light of the situation

"I'll be all right go back to sleep guys" the girls nodded knowing full well all I wanted was my space right now, as they left Serena was the last one in the room she gave me a thoughtful and yet very sad smile and left. As soon as she closed the door I leaned over and pulled a old shoe box from under my bed. I pulled off the lid in it were thing that Ken had given me silly childish things that I treasured a cheep novelty ring, a friendship bracelet, a pretty red stone, a feather, recipes cut out carefully from magazines and newspapers and numerous other things. They didn't seem like much now but when we were little they were really special. Ken would always surprise me with a little present. As we got older they changed but it would be a rare occasion when I would see ken and he didn't have something for me.

I kept all the birthday cards, all the letters and postcards he gave me I looked at each one fondly reading some. Others I just breathed in _**HIS**_ scent.

Then I came to a photo that brought tears to my eyes. My mum had taken it on Halloween a few days before Ken's accident. The photo was of me and Ken dressed in our Halloween costumes I was a princess and Ken was my prince charming, it hurt so much to see that photo. I heard a knock on the door, I sat there ignoring the knock just staring at that photo. The knock came again and I told who ever it was to come in. I heard the door open but I had all ready turned my thoughts back to the photo. I felt a strong hand grasp my arm.

"Its not your fault Lita. There was nothing you could do" 

"If I had been paying more attention you might not be in a wheelchair now Ken " Ken's soft hands turned my head and when I looked in his eyes I saw that he didn't blame me for what had happened those long 6 years ago. As tears freely fell from my eyes Ken pulled me into a warm embrace. I looked over at the door and saw Serena's retreating figure leave the doorway. A small smile came onto my face and I sent her a silent thank you, as Ken released me from our embrace he started to pawn through my collection I heard his exclamations of "oh my god I cant believe you kept that, and I forgot that" my heart and mind clear of the guilt I had carried for 6 years and I thanked god for a silent, klutzy angel…


End file.
